Pour secouer la maladie
by Snape Girl1
Summary: Severus Rogue est devenu allergique aux épines de porc-épic - suite à cela, aucune potion ne peut guérir notre Maître des Potions malade et renfrogné d'une grippe tenace. L'infirmerie (et Poudlard) vont-ils survivre? Fic traduite. (Fic de logospilgrim)
1. Malaise à la table des professeurs

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
***  
  
Bon ben, moi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de traduire cette fic-là car j'adore les histoires où Rogue doit se faire soigner par les autres! J'espère que vous allez aimer!  
  
***  
  
"Bonjour, Severus," dit McGonagall. "Juste assez en retard, je vois."  
  
Rogue l'ignora et prit place à côté d'elle, le dos plus raide que jamais et le visage à moitié caché par ses cheveux noirs.  
  
"Toujours aussi sociable," remarqua McGonagall.  
  
"Pourrions-nous dispenser des habituels propos courtois, Minerva?" Questionna Rogue d'une voix tendue en se servant une tasse de café noir. "Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur."  
  
McGonagall renifla. "Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'essaies d'être civile avec vous."  
  
"Eh bien n'essayez pas. Les autres s'en sortent très bien comme ça."  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que Dumbledore décida de se joindre à la conversation.  
  
"Comment allez-vous, ce matin, mon cher Severus?" Demanda-t-il.  
  
Rogue inclina la tête en direction du directeur mais ne croisa pas son regard. "Monsieur le Directeur."  
  
Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Vous me semblez pâle. Encore des insomnies, Severus?"  
  
"Non, Monsieur le Directeur. Mais quand je me suis réveillé ce matin je ne me sentais pas très bien et j'ai pris une potion avant de monter déjeuner. Rien à s'inquiéter."  
  
Excepté que sa vision s'embrouillait.  
  
"Il y a quelque chose de mauvais qui court," dit McGonagall. "J'ai dû envoyer plusieurs élèves voir Pompom."  
  
"La température refroidit," dit Dumbledore. "C'est dans ces temps-ci de l'année que-"  
  
Rogue agrippa soudainement le rebord de la table et se pencha par-dessus cette dernière, la respiration maintenant rapide.  
  
"Severus? Severus!" S'exclama Dumbledore. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"  
  
"Juste un peu étourdit. . . ça va passer," dit Rogue, les dents serrées. Pourquoi est-ce que cette foutue potion ne fonctionnait-elle pas correctement?  
  
Il sentit McGonagall poser une main sur son épaule. "Severus, je vais chercher Pompom."  
  
"Non. . . j'ai dit. . . que ça va aller-"  
  
Les élèves commencèrent tranquillement à se rendre compte de l'activité singulière qui se passait à la table des professeurs; le brouhaha des conversations s'atténua pour faire place à des exclamations chuchotées.  
  
Rogue grogna et entoura sa taille d'un bras; son front s'abattit sur la table. Dumbledore se releva de sa chaise en un instant et se précipita à côté de Rogue.  
  
Rogue grogna une nouvelle fois, plus faiblement, cette fois, et commença à trembler.  
  
"Ne bougez pas," lui dit Dumbledore. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage de Rogue et découvrit que de minuscules boutons rouges recouvraient ses joues. "Oh mon Dieu."  
  
"Monsieur le Directeur," dit Rogue. Et il perdit conscience.  
  
***  
  
Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce que ça vous laisse en haleine? Envoyez- moi des reviews! ^ ^ 


	2. Aggravation de la fièvre

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
***  
  
Merci pour vos supers reviews, tout le monde! Je suis contente d'apprendre que vous aimez cette fic!!! ^ ^ Alors voici un autre chapitre!  
  
***  
  
Rogue grogna une nouvelle fois, plus faiblement, cette fois, et commença à trembler.  
  
"Ne bougez pas," lui dit Dumbledore. Il écarta les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage de Rogue et découvrit que de minuscules boutons rouges recouvraient ses joues. "Oh mon Dieu."  
  
"Monsieur le Directeur," dit Rogue. Et il perdit conscience.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
Le bruit dans la Grande Salle s'intensifia; la majorité des élèves avait la tête tournée vers la table des Professeurs pour voir ce qui s'y passait. Madame Pomfresh et McGonagall se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle et en un éclair, elle furent aux côtés du Maître des Potions inconscient.  
  
"Il s'est évanoui," les informa Dumbledore.  
  
"Aidez-moi à le redresser," dit Madame Pomfresh, le souffle court.  
  
Ils le prirent doucement par les épaules et l'adossèrent à la chaise. L'infirmière sortit sa baguette et la passa par-dessus le corps de Rogue tandis que McGonagall desserrait le col de la chemise de ce dernier. Dumbledore appuya le revers de sa main contre la mâchoire de Rogue.  
  
"Son visage est très chaud, Pompom," dit-il.  
  
Madame Pomfresh claqua sa langue. "Regardez-le. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir immédiatement ce matin?" Elle regarda avec plus d'attention les boutons rouges qui recouvraient les joues de Rogue, repassa sa baguette par- dessus lui et fronça les sourcils. "Tiens, c'est étrange. . . "  
  
"Qu'y a-t-il, Pompom?" Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
"Il a clairement la grippe, mais il y a autre chose. . . Nous devons immédiatement l'amener à l'infirmerie."  
  
Les paupières de Rogue battirent soudain et il laissa échapper un gémissement assez fort pour que toutes les conversations dans la Grande Salle cessent.  
  
"Severus," lui dit Madame Pomfresh d'une voix calme, "évitez de bouger."  
  
Rogue fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut une toux. Il toussa et toussa jusqu'à en trembler, puis prit une grande inspiration et recommença à tousser. Quand la toux s'atténua enfin, il s'adossa à sa chaise et ferma les yeux. Toute couleur avait quitté son visage à part pour les boutons rouges sur ses joues.  
  
"Voilà ce que vous obtenez pour essayer d'argumenter avec moi," dit l'infirmière. "J'aurais dû dire: Évitez de parler!"  
  
Se tournant vers McGonagall, Dumbledore indiqua Hagrid d'un signe de tête. "Je ne crois pas que Severus apprécierait qu'on utilise Mobilicorpus sur lui. Pas quand Sirius a été le dernier à-"  
  
Rogue se pencha soudain sur le bras de la chaise et vomit sur Lupin.  
  
"Pas sur ma *seule* robe," soupira ce dernier d'un ton désespéré. Il aida Dumbledore et les deux femmes à redresser encore une fois le Maître des Potions.  
  
Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
  
"Ce n'est pas grave, Severus," dit Dumbledore. Il mit une main sous son menton et lui releva la tête afin de lui essuyer la bouche et le menton. "Pompom, cette éruption cutanée semble se propager."  
  
"Par la barbe de Merlin," dit cette dernière d'une voix basse. De la sueur coulait maintenant tout le long du visage de Rogue. Elle prit son poignet et mit la paume de sa main sur son front. "Il est brûlant - je crois qu'il fait une réaction allergique!" Elle murmura quelque chose et la table des Professeurs fut débarrassée. Elle murmura ensuite un autre sortilège et Rogue fut dévêtit de sa robe et de sa veste noires.  
  
"Pompom," dit McGonagall, "ne devrions-nous pas l'amener à- "  
  
"Pas le temps," coupa cette dernière. Elle lévita le Maître des Potion et l'étendit sur la table sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. "Sa température augmente trop rapidement. Je dois la faire baisser ou bien. . . "  
  
Tous les élèves fixaient à présent la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux avec un mélange de choc et de fascination. Leur Maître des Potions était-il, après tout, qu'un être humain?  
  
***  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas: Rogue va bientôt se retrouver coincé à l'infirmerie sous les bons soins de Madame Pomfresh! 


	3. Bain de glace

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
***  
  
Louna: Pourquoi ils n'ont pas immédiatement amené Rogue à l'infirmerie? C'est parce que sa température était trop élevée! Madame Pomfresh devait la faire descendre tout de suite sinon Rogue aurait pu en mourir! (Enfin, j'imagine que ça doit être ça, n'oublie pas que je traduits cette fic! À moins que l'auteur originelle voulait que Rogue se fasse absolument voir par les élèves et les autres professeurs! ^ ^).  
  
Ikuko: J'ai la réponse à ta question (c'est-à-dire comment Rogue peut vomir s'il n'a rien mangé . . . enfin. . . je le pense bien; je ne fais que traduire cette histoire.) Rappelons-nous que la température de Rogue était très élevée. Normalement, quand on a une forte fièvre, on a des nausées et des étourdissements, donc Rogue a vomit même s'il n'a rien mangé; ce devait forcément être de la bile en plus de la potion qu'il avait prise plus tôt. Et la raison pourquoi il ne se sentait pas mieux après avoir vomit la potion est que cette dernière était déjà entrée dans son système sanguin, donc il doit attendre de l'éliminer avant de se sentir mieux!  
  
Mymye-Potter: Mmmmh. . .s'ils vont déshabiller Rogue en public? Ben lis le chapitre qui suit et tu vas le savoir! ^_^  
  
Hermione6: Ouais! Lupin aussi est hot!!!  
  
Quisuisje: WOW! J'aime ton enthousiasme! Ça a dû prendre du temps écrire tout ça! Merci! Eh puis j'aime ton nom; c'est mystérieux. . . ooooo. . . ^ ^  
  
Alician: Tu as tout à fait raison! Moi aussi je trouve que Rogue a un charme! (ou Alan Rickman, peu importe. . . ). Une certaine amie à moi dit que c'est un vieux croûton sec, MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!!! Grrrr. . . il est pas si vieux que ça. . . pis de toute façon il a du charme! Et puis sa vrai voix, en anglais, est capotante; elle est tellement profonde!  
  
Cyngathi: Ouais; moi aussi j'ai crampé quand j'ai lu en anglais que Rogue avait vomit sur la robe de Lupin! ^ ^ Pauvre petit Lupin. . .  
  
À tous mes reviewers: Hi hi hi, je suis contente d'avoir des questions à répondre! ^_^ (En autant que je connaisse les réponses, bien sûr.) Oh, et puis je me suis rendu compte que plusieurs d'entre vous pensait que quand Madame Pomfresh avait enlevé la robe et la veste à Rogue, vous pensiez qu'il n'avait plus sur le dos que des pantalons 0_0. Hi hi hi, vous avez oublié que Rogue porte une chemise blanche sous sa veste noire! Mais c'est pas grave; c'est le fun de lire ça! (Attendez de lire le chapitre qui suit; j'imagine que le titre vous dit déjà de quelque chose! ^ ^).  
  
Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre davantage, bonne lecture et merci! Continuez de m'envoyer vos commentaires!!! ^_^  
  
***  
  
"Feverosem reducio," dit Madame Pomfresh, passant sa baguette par-dessus Rogue. Elle déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise blanche et fit apparaître des sacs de glaces qu'elle plaça de chaque côté de Rogue ainsi que sur sa poitrine et entre ses cuisses.  
  
"Pompom?" Dit Dumbledore après un silence tendu.  
  
"Sa température commence à redescendre," dit cette dernière sans quitter Rogue des yeux, une expression d'intense inquiétude sur le visage. "Cent trois degrés."  
  
"Parfait. Amenons-le à l'infirmerie," dit Bibine en claquant des mains. Elle fit apparaître un brancard. "On y va?" Demanda-t-elle, voyant que l'infirmière ne bougeait pas.  
  
"C'est bon; nous pouvons le bouger," dit enfin Madame Pomfresh. "Cent deux point six . . . "  
  
"Minerva, voulez-vous bien garder un oeil sur les élèves?" Demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers McGonagall.  
  
"Bien sûr," répondit celle-ci avec un signe de tête affirmatif.  
  
Rogue fut doucement placé sur le brancard et Dumbledore le guida entre les tables des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles, Madame Bibine et Madame Pomfresh de chaque côté. Les élèves chuchotaient entre eux tandis qu'ils observaient leur Maître des Potions inconscient passer devant eux. Sa peau était recouverte de sueur, sa chemise collait à son torse, et sa respiration était laborieuse. Ses membres étaient parcourus par des frissons et ses lèvres tremblaient.  
  
"Cent deux point huit," dit Madame Pomfresh. "Feverosem reducio."  
  
Dumbledore pressa le pas et en moins de temps qu'on ne puisse le dire, lui, Madame Bibine, l'infirmière ainsi que Rogue disparurent derrière les portes de la Grande Salle.  
  
***  
  
"Vite, amenez-le ici," dit Madame Pomfresh en indiquant la salle de bain une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à l'infirmerie. "Il est hors de question que je lui donne une autre potion tant que je ne saurai pas ce qu'il a pris ce matin." Elle murmura quelque chose et le bain fut rempli de glace.  
  
Elle déshabilla ensuite Rogue et le lévita dans le bain de façon à ce qu'il soit recouvert de cubes de glaces jusqu'aux épaules.  
  
Après quelques minutes de silence, Dumbledore dit, "Pompom, est-ce que ça fonctionne?"  
  
"Oui; sa température est maintenant à cent deux degrés. . . bien, bien."  
  
Il y eut une exclamation de surprise, puis Rogue ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, confus, et dit, "Où-où est-ce que. . . "  
  
"Ça va aller, Severus," dit Dumbledore d'une voix rassurante. "N'essayez pas de bouger. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie."  
  
"Severus, quelle potion avez-vous prise ce matin?" Demanda l'infirmière.  
  
"P. . . p-p-potion?" Dit Rogue, les dents claquant ensemble. Il fut parcourut d'un violent frisson. "Qu'est-ce. . . qu'est-ce qui m-m'arrive? P- pourquoi est-ce que je suis. . ."  
  
"Essayez de vous rappeler," dit Madame Pomfresh. "Nous croyons que faites une réaction allergique."  
  
"Je. . . Cha. . . Chasse-grippe," dit enfin Rogue.  
  
Madame Pomfresh passa en revue les ingrédients de la potion dans sa tête. Pollen de lavande, ailes d'abeille, rosée matinale, épines de porc-épic. . . Oh non. . . 


	4. Médicaments moldus

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.  
  
***  
  
"Pompom?" Dit Dumbledore, ayant remarqué l'expression inquiète de l'infirmière.  
  
Cette dernière passa sa baguette par-dessus le corps tremblant de Rogue. "Par Merlin," murmura-t-elle, "il est devenu allergique aux épines de porc- épic."  
  
"Qu-quoi?" Dit Rogue, regardant Madame Pomfresh à travers des yeux vitreux, abasourdi par les paroles de cette dernière.  
  
"N'essayez pas de parler," lui dit Dumbledore. "Pompom, sa température?"  
  
"Cent degrés point cinq. Mettons-le au lit."  
  
Elle lévita Rogue hors du bain, agita encore une fois sa baguette et d'épaisses serviettes s'enroulèrent autour de Rogue. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et l'installa dans un lit. Après s'avoir assurée qu'il était complètement sec, elle le recouvrit d'un drap de coton mince.  
  
"Il a cette éruption cutanée partout, à présent," dit l'infirmière en s'adressant à Dumbledore. "Et je n'ai absolument rien dans mon cabinet à potions qui ne contient pas d'épines de porc-épic."  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête, toujours en fixant Rogue. "Je crains, Pompom, que Severus ait tellement ingéré de potions médicamenteuses au fil des années. . . "  
  
"Ça arrive parfois aux joueurs professionnels de Quidditch," dit Bibine. "C'est rare, bien sûr, mais même eux n'ont pas été blessés aussi souvent que Severus l'a été."  
  
Rogue gémit faiblement. "Albus. . . "  
  
"Oui, Severus? Je suis là."  
  
"Je. . . " Rogue ouvrit les yeux à moitié pendant un court moment, puis les referma.  
  
Dumbledore tapota légèrement l'épaule de Rogue. "Reposez-vous, Severus. Il n'y a pas beaucoup que vous puissiez faire d'autre, mon garçon."  
  
Rogue frissonna.  
  
"Albus," dit l'infirmière, "il ne peut pas simplement passer à travers ça tout seul." Elle toucha la tempe de Rogue du revers de ses doigts. "Sa température recommence à grimper! Feverosem reducio."  
  
"Peut-être. . . que des médicaments moldus fonctionneraient," remarqua Dumbledore.  
  
Les trois paires d'yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Rogue qui ne bougea pas un muscle pour protester.  
  
"D'accord, c'est sérieux," dit Bibine.  
  
"Eh bien, si c'est ce que nous allons faire, plus vite ce sera fait, le mieux ce sera," dit Madame Pomfresh en appliquant une compresse d'eau froide sur le front de Rogue.  
  
"Il lui faudra quelque chose pour la fièvre et, voyons voir, ce que les moldus utilisent contre les symptômes de la grippe. . . une crème pour cette éruption cutanée. . . Que Merlin nous vienne en aide quand Severus se sent assez mal pour se plaindre."  
  
"Je crois. . . qu'une courte discussion avec Miss Granger est dans l'ordre," dit Dumbledore.  
  
***  
  
Hermione entra dans l'infirmerie, traînant avec elle deux gros sacs de plastique. "Madame Pomfresh? J'ai. . . j'ai les médicaments que vous avez demandés."  
  
"Dieu merci, vous êtes là, Miss Granger. Vous pouvez mettre les sacs sur la table à côté de la porte." Hermione fit ce que l'infirmière lui avait demandé et Madame Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle.  
  
"Bon sang!" S'exclama cette dernière quand la multitude de bouteilles fut placée devant elle. Elle prit une bouteille au hasard, la retourna dans ses mains et sembla soulagée. "Ah, très bien; les instructions sont au dos. Bon, maintenant. . . pour la fièvre. . . "  
  
"Je crois que ce serait mieux de commencer avec des Tylenols, Madame Pomfresh," dit Hermione. "La boîte rouge et blanc, là," dit-elle en la pointant du doigt.  
  
"Oh, merci, Miss Granger." Après un léger effort avec le bouchon de sécurité pour enfants, l'infirmière mit deux comprimés dans la paume de sa main et se dirigea vers le lit de Rogue. "Voudriez-vous me donner un coup de main, Miss Granger? Oh, j'espère que ces pilules vont fonctionner. . ."  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le professeur Rogue?" Demanda Hermione.  
  
"Oh, une combinaison de choses," répondit Madame Pomfresh. "Ce matin il était malade et en plus de ça, il a fait une réaction allergique à un ingrédient dans la potion qu'il a prise."  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. "Ce. . . ce n'était pas des épines de porc-épic, Madame Pomfersh? C'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez demandé d'acheter des médicaments moldus, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
"Vous avez raison comme d'habitude, Miss Granger. Mais heureusement, le professeur Rogue n'est pas en position pour protester."  
  
"Ou hurler après moi," dit Hermione. Elle se mordit aussitôt le bout de la langue.  
  
Quand elles approchèrent du lit de Rogue, les pas d'Hermione devinrent hésitants.  
  
Son imposant Maître des Potions était immobile, et ses joues étaient rouges. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et étaient également recouverts de minuscules boutons rouges.  
  
"Ne vous en faites pas," dit Madame Pomfresh à Hermione tout en lui faisant signe d'approcher, "je doute même qu'il sache que vous êtes ici." Elle passa un bras sous les épaules de Rogue et le redressa légèrement. "Severus, je dois vous donner quelque chose contre la fièvre, maintenant."  
  
"P-potion. . . va brûler. . . dois. . . dois" les mots qui suivirent furent incompréhensibles.  
  
"Tenez sa tête, Miss Granger," dit l'infirmière. "Et quand je lui aurai donné les pilules, vous me donnerez le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet."  
  
Hermione déglutit, puis mit ses mains derrière la tête de Rogue.  
  
"Ouvrez la bouche, Severus," dit gentiment Madame Pomfresh. "Allez, Professeur. . . très bien. . . Miss Granger, le verre d'eau. . . "  
  
***  
  
Cingathi: Merci! Mais moi il faut juste me remercier pour la traduction, par contre! ^ ^ Ce n'est pas moi qui aie tout d'abord écrit ce chef- d'oeuvre!  
  
Heaven2: Merci pour le review! J'espère que tu a aimé la suite!  
  
Louna: Non; heureusement, le vrai auteur en est présentement rendu au chapitre dix, mais ça prend beaucoup de temps avant qu'il l'update, alors je ne veux pas me rendre jusqu'à ce chapitre toute d'une shot pour ne plus pouvoir traduire d'autres chapitres après! Et puis merci! ^ ^  
  
Mymye-Snape: Ouais, t'as raison; pauve 'ti Sev. . . et puis inquiète-toi pas; il va guérir! 


	5. Tylequoi?

Disclamer: Voir les autres chapitres!  
  
***  
  
Hermione fit ce que l'infirmière lui dit, faisant attention pour ne pas lâcher la tête de Rogue.  
  
"Buvez," dit gentiment Madame Pomfresh à Rogue.  
  
Ce dernier déglutit, et elle fit un signe de tête satisfait. Elle se tourna vers Hermione. "Comment de temps ces pilules prennent-elle pour faire effet?"  
  
"Environ quinze minutes, habituellement," dit Hermione. "Est-ce. . . est-ce que je peux reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller, maintenant?" Ajouta-t-elle.  
  
"Oh! Oui, pardon, Miss Granger." Elle déposa sa main sur le front brûlant de Rogue. "Quinze minutes. . . Ce ne sera pas trop tôt. Je n'ai pas été capable de le débarrasser de cette fièvre."  
  
"Est-ce qu'il. . . Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
"Oh, oui, une fois que cette potion sera sortie de son système. Ensuite, eh bien. . . cette éruption cutanée disparaîtra et il. . . " Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Il aura à rester au lit pendant un certain temps."  
  
Hermione était contente de ne pas être dans les souliers de l'infirmière.  
  
. . . Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait.  
  
***  
  
Rogue ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt.  
  
Pourquoi est-ce aussi CLAIR, ici. . .Et pourquoi est-ce que tout fait aussi mal. .  
  
C'était comme si tous les muscles de son corps avaient simultanément été étirés puis écrasés; une pression intolérable dans ses sinus menaçait de faire exploser sa tête; il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu et sa peau démangeait comme tout. . . Mais il se sentait trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Puis, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son donjon, mais à l'infirmerie. Encore. Que lui avait-il *encore* arrivé? Un autre incident en classe?  
  
Que ces incompétents soient maudits, pensa-t-il.  
  
Ou peut-être. . . Une séance de torture aux mains de Voldemort?  
  
Soudain, il éternua trois fois.  
  
"Vous êtes réveillé, Severus?"  
  
Oh, quelle joie, pensa-t-il. L'infirmière. Fabuleux.  
  
Il s'apprêta rétorquer une de ses habituelles remarques caustiques, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge fut quelque chose ressemblant à un croassement à peine audible. Enfin, quelque chose qui ressemblait au son qu'une grenouille ferait si elle se dégonflait. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et il éternua encore une fois.  
  
L'infirmière mit une main sur son front. "Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous donner d'autres Tylenols."  
  
Tylequoi?! Pensa-t-il. Il essaya encore une fois de répliquer, mais sa voix était toujours introuvable.  
  
"Severus, pour l'amour du ciel, relaxez. Vous avez la pire grippe que je n'ai jamais vue et je ne peux pas vous donner potion car vous êtes allergique aux épines de porc-épic. Est-ce que vous comprenez?"  
  
Soudain, il se souvint - s'être levé, avoir pris une potion. . . être monté à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. . . Était-il en train de délirer, ou avait-il vraiment vomi sur le loup-garou? Et, un instant. Allergique aux épines de porc-épic?  
  
Il fronça les sourcils et fusilla l'infirmière du regard.  
  
"Ce n'est pas une farce, Severus."  
  
Il essaya de se relever, mais en vain.  
  
"Espèce de tête de mule, ne m'avez-vous pas écoutée? Calmez-vous, vous êtes en train de faire hausser votre température! Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est- ce pas - laissez-moi vous le prouver. . . " Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le pichet d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Il se transforma aussitôt en un miroir et elle le mit devant le visage de Rogue.  
  
Ce dernier afficha une expression horrifiée.  
  
Oh, non, pensa-t-il. Merde. Merde. MERDE!  
  
Il n'y avait aucune erreur quant à l'origine des minuscules boutons rouges recouvrant ses joues. C'était bien vrai, alors. C'était enfin arrivé.  
  
Il posa son regard dans les yeux de l'infirmière et hocha légèrement la tête, accablé et submergé par l'épuisement.  
  
"Je sais, Severus, et j'en suis désolée. J'ai fais de mon mieux avec, hum. . . des méthodes alternatives"  
  
Rogue ferma les yeux, trop fatigué pour s'en faire.  
  
"D'accord, Severus. Maintenant je vais vous donner d'autres pilules, et vous allez vous sentir mieux en moins de temps qu'on ne puisse le dire," dit Madame Pomfresh.  
  
***  
  
Cingathi: Merci pour ton review, je suis contente que tu aime!  
  
Shiefa Li: Ouais, j'avoue qu'elle est bonne, et puis merci! ^ ^  
  
Louna: Mouais, cé bien beau ne pas y aller toute d'une shot, mais là j'ai hâte qu'elle l'update, comme ça je pourrais l'avancer plus vite!  
  
Quisuisje: Hi hi hi, j'aime toujours autant ton nom. . . WHA! Un malheur? Tu commence à me faire peur. . . Au secours! . . . Mais bordel que j'aime ton nom. . .^ ^  
  
Mymye-Snape: Ouais, encore repauve Sev! Non mais tu ris vraiment de ses malheurs! T'aimerais tu ça, toi, avoir la grippe pis avoir mal à la tête pis être pogné avec une Miss-je-sais-tout? (soupir) Tu n'as vraiment pas d'allure. . .^ ^  
  
Ikuko: Merci! Et de rien pour la traduction, ça me fait pratiquer! Salut! 


	6. Ginger ale à la rescousse

Rogue avala les médicaments et émit un léger grognement.  
  
"Qu'y a-t-il?" Demanda l'infirmière.  
  
Il la fusilla du regard. Je me sens comme de la merde, pensa-t-il, est-ce si surprenant?  
  
Elle ignora son regard et vérifia sa température. Elle prit un tube jaune et comprima un peu de son contenu dans la paume de sa main.  
  
"Qu'est-ce. . . vous faites?" Demanda Rogue d'une voix rocailleuse.  
  
"Je vais appliquer de la crème sur votre éruption cutanée. Ça doit piquer, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
"Comme c'est perspicace de vo- " Il grimaça et déglutit.  
  
"Severus, j'ai l'impression que vous allez devoir rester ici pendant encore quelques jours, alors ne compliquons pas les choses et soyons cordiaux, c'est d'accord? Et vous feriez mieux de ne pas parler sinon, votre gorge s'irritera davantage."  
  
Il fit un léger grognement dans le fond de sa gorge.  
  
"Bien."  
  
Elle commença à appliquer la crème sur un de ses bras; il devint rigide, mais après un moment, il commença à se détendre.  
  
Elle renifla. "Ça sent les herbes. Ce n'est pas huileux, non plus; pas si mal. . . Je devrais en garder en réserve. . . Enfin, je le devrai, à présent. Est-ce que c'est mieux?"  
  
"Mmh."  
  
Elle changea de bras, comprima plus de crème dans la paume de sa main et l'étendit sur son torse. "Est-ce que la sensation de brûlure diminue?"  
  
Rogue acquiesça et poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
  
Elle retira les draps de ses jambes et appliqua également la crème parfumée sur celles-ci, massant les muscles tendus par la même occasion.  
  
"Alors? Comment vous sentez-vous?"  
  
Rogue ronfla comme réponse.  
  
Elle observa pendant un moment son patient endormi et dit: "Je vais définitivement avoir besoin de plus de cette crème. Je serais aussi bien de m'occuper de son dos, pendant que j'y suis. . . " Elle murmura quelques sortilèges et Rogue se retrouva étendu sur son ventre. Elle venait juste de commencer à masser ses épaules avec la crème quand Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie.  
  
"Comment se porte notre Severus?"  
  
"Grognon mais coopératif."  
  
"Parfait." Il posa les yeux sur Rogue. "Tut, tut. Pauvre garçon. Est-ce que les médicaments moldus fonctionnent?"  
  
"Plus que je ne l'avais imaginé," dit Madame Pomfresh en descendant ses mains plus bas dans le dos de Rogue. "J'aurais dû essayer cette sorte de médecine plus tôt."  
  
"Il est vrai que nous avons tendance à sous-estimer nos homologues moldus. Je ne serais pas surpris si Severus deviendrait intéressé à en connaître davantage sur les composantes de leur médecine."  
  
"Si c'est le cas, rien ne pourra plus me surprendre!"  
  
***  
  
Hermione n'avait pu en croire ses oreilles lorsque l'infirmière lui avait demandé d'aller chercher d'autres tubes de 'cette crème médicamenteuse moldue pour le professeur Rogue. Il avait été d'accord pour l'utiliser, ça veut dire. Et il avait dû l'aimer, puisque Madame Pomfresh lui avait demandé d'en acheter d'autre.  
  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir exubérante : elle avait enfin réussit à faire quelque chose que son professeur si renfermé et défendu avait approuvé.  
  
Ou peut-être était-il plus malade que tout le monde ne le pensait?  
  
Elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie, sentant son coeur battre contre sa poitrine.  
  
Madame Pomfresh était assise dernière son bureau, occupée à mettre de l'ordre dans des papiers; Rogue, quant à lui, était couché sur le ventre; il était profondément endormi.  
  
"Madame Pomfresh. . . " Cette dernière leva les yeux vers elle.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, je suis contente de vous voir. Est-ce la crème que j'ai demandée?" Dit-elle en pointant le sac que Hermione avait en main.  
  
"Oui, j'ai pris plusieurs tubes." Elle s'avança vers le bureau de l'infirmière, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son professeur et lui donna le sac.  
  
"Merci beaucoup, Miss Granger. Vous allez devoir me dire où vous allez acheter tout ça," lui dit-elle en sortant un tube du sac.  
  
"Le professeur Rogue. . . a aimé?"  
  
"Eh bien, disons que quand il a découvert son allergie, il était. . . enfin, comme vous vous en doutez, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle," dit l'infirmière. "Et après cela, il s'est confié à mes soins sans broncher."  
  
Hermione resta bouche bée.  
  
"Je sais qu'il doit avoir l'air d'un porc-épic géant pour vous autres, mais il n'est pas si mal, après tout. Le professeur Rogue a simplement beaucoup de choses sur l'esprit."  
  
"Enseigner les potions n'a pas l'air facile," dit Hermione. Sans parler d'espionner sur Voldemort et d'essayer de ne pas se faire tuer, ajouta-t- elle pour elle-même.  
  
"Non, ce n'est pas facile. C'est triste quand on pense que l'infirmerie est le seul endroit où il peut vraiment se reposer."  
  
Hermione posa son regard sur son professeur de potions. C'était vraiment étrange de le voir ainsi. Il ne fusillait pas du regard, ne réprimandait pas, ne criait pas - il était tout simplement étendu là, sa joue contre l'oreiller.  
  
"Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire?" Demanda Hermione.  
  
"Vous pouvez vous tirer une chaise à côté de son lit et me dire quand il va se réveiller, en attendant que je finisse cette paperasserie," lui dit- elle.  
  
"Oui, Madame Pomfresh."  
  
***  
  
Une heure plus tard, Hermione avait du mal à ne pas elle-même tomber endormie. Les seuls bruits qui brisaient le silence, dans la pièce, était le bruit de parchemins et la respiration régulière de son professeur de potions.  
  
Soudain, ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent et il regarda autours de lui, encore endormi et confus. Hermione sursauta.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss Granger?" Dit l'infirmière.  
  
"Madame Pomfresh, le professeur Rogue s'est réveillé," dit-elle en s'éloignant du lit. L'infirmière se précipita vers lui. Elle mit le revers de sa main sur la joue de son patient, puis dans son cou.  
  
"Severus, comment vous sentez-vous?" Lui demanda-t-elle. Ce dernier essaya de parler, mais ferma rapidement les yeux en grimaçant.  
  
"Votre gorge vous fait mal?" Questionna l'infirmière. Rogue acquiesça. "Pensez-vous être capable d'avaler d'autres pilules comme celles que je vous ai données, plus tôt?" Il hocha la tête.  
  
"Je - je crois que ce serait bien d'essayer ça," dit Hermione en lui tendant une bouteille qu'elle avait prise sur la table où se trouvait la multitude de médicaments moldus. "C'est du sirop."  
  
"D'accord, essayons cela. Mettons-le tout d'abord dans une position assise. . ." Elle fit un mouvement de baguette et Rogue se retrouva sur le dos, des oreillers supportant son dos et sa tête.  
  
"Tenez, Madame Pomfresh." Hermione donna la bouteille à l'infirmière en essayant de ne pas regarder Rogue. Ce dernier commença à respirer plus rapidement et une complainte s'échappa de lui.  
  
" Je crois bien ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi malade," commenta l'infirmière. Elle inspecta le liquide rouge à l'intérieur de la bouteille, l'ouvrit et renifla son contenu; elle fit immédiatement la grimace. " J'espère que ça ne le rendra pas malade. . . "  
  
"Ce n'est pas sucré. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est ce que mes parents me donnaient lorsque j'avais la grippe et ça ne m'a jamais donné mal au coeur, alors le Professeur Rogue devrait être correct."  
  
Madame Pomfresh en fit couler dans une cuiller. "Tenez, Severus, avalez ça." Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, avala le sirop, puis frissonna. Après un moment, cependant, sa respiration semblait s'être apaisée.  
  
"Très bonne suggestion, Miss Granger," la commenta l'infirmière avec un sourire satisfait.  
  
"Il aimerait peut-être aussi du ginger ale," suggéra Hermione. "Ça devrait soulager son estomac."  
  
"Du ginger ale?" Questionna l'infirmière.  
  
"C'est une boisson moldue. J'en prend tout le temps quand je ne me sens pas bien."  
  
"Mmmh, d'accord, je vous fais confiance. Et je suis sure que le Professeur Rogue va vous être très reconnaissant une fois qu'il sera remis sur pieds."  
  
***  
  
Ce soir là, Rogue était occupé à souhaiter d'être mort.  
  
Une grippe, était ce que l'infirmière avait dit.  
  
Ça ressemblait plus à la peste bubonique, d'après lui.  
  
Et par-dessus le marché, il ne pouvait pas prendre la moindre potion. Il pouvait en nommer au moins cinq ou six qui l'auraient débarrassé de cette situation en un instant. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas en nommer une seule qui ne contenait pas de ces foutue épines de porc-épic.  
  
Le pire, cependant, était qu'il n'avait pas le plaisir d'être laissé dans son donjon avec lui-même comme seule misérable compagnie. Pompom, Albus et oh, oui.  
  
Miss Granger.  
  
Quel grand plaisir incomparable *ça* c'était.  
  
Cette dernière était à son chevet en train de lui lire un roman mystère moldu. Chaque mot prononcé doucement étant comme une roche lui tombant sur la tête.  
  
"Élémentaire, mon cher Watson. . ."  
  
Il devait donner du mérite à la petite Miss Je-sais-tout, cependant : ce 'ginger ale' qu'elle avait apporté avait été une plaisante surprise, surtout puisque la simple pensée d'ingérer quelque chose lui avait récemment donné le goût le vomir. Mais la boisson dorée et pétillante avait calmé sa nausée, et il était assez reconnaissant pour la laisser rester sans lui exposer son habituel ambiance menaçante.  
  
***  
  
Espinazodeldiablo : Merci pour ton review!  
  
Cyngathi : Non, je ne crois pas qu'il ait la variole; j'imagine que l'auteur connaît son affaire et d'après ce que je peux te dire des autres chapitres, ça ne vire pas en variole. ^_^  
  
ombrefeu : Je sais que les chapitres sont trop courts, mais que veux-tu, c'est le choix de l'auteur originale. Moi-même je lui en veux pour ça! ^ ^  
  
eriol : Désolée, je ne peux pas vraiment changer le contenu; je ne fais que traduire cette superbe fic! Mais tu peux toujours espérer, on ne sais jamais!  
  
Ikuko : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment sur la traduction! ^ ^ J'aimerais ça pouvoir avancer plus vite, mais j'en ai une autre que je traduits en plus de la mienne et le cégep, alors j'essaie de pondérer tout ça! 


	7. Les mouchoirs peuvent être une arme

Disclaimer : Voir les autres chapitres!  
  
---  
  
Hermione cessa sa lecture.  
  
"Professeur?"  
  
Rogue resta la bouche et les yeux fermés.  
  
"Professeur Rogue?"  
  
Foutez-moi la paix, Miss Granger, pensa-t-il. Vous ne voyez pas que je suis en train de dormir?  
  
"Bon, eh bien. . . bonne nuit, Professeur."  
  
Bravo.  
  
Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de l'entendre sortir de la pièce – pourquoi devait-elle être aussi silencieuse?  
  
Tout à coup, il sentit sa main sur son bras. . . pour une fraction de seconde. Il faillit sursauter.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'elle soit partie, il allongea son bras vers la table de chevet pour prendre le verre de ginger ale, mais ne réussit qu'à le renverser par terre; le verre vola en éclats.  
  
Oh, MERDE! Pensa-t-il.  
  
En entendant le bruit de verre cassé, Hermione se précipita de nouveau à l'intérieur de la pièce vers le lit de Rogue, l'infirmière presque instantanément sur ses talons. Son bonnet de nuit était de travers et sa baguette était prête dans sa main.  
  
"Severus! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je croyais que vous le surveilliez, Miss Granger – "  
  
"Il – il s'est endormi, Madame Pomfresh, et je n'ai pas – j'ai cru que c'était mieux de – je ne voulais pas le réveiller . . ."  
  
"Pompom, arrêtez de harceler cette enfant," dit soudain Rogue d'une voix à peine audible. "C'est ma faute; j'avais soif." Il grimaça et porta une main à sa gorge.  
  
"Voulez-vous que je vous muselle?" Dit l'infirmière d'un ton réprobateur. Elle nettoya le dégât d'un coup de baguette. "Montrez-moi de quoi ça a l'air. Ouvrez la bouche. Allez, ouvrez!"  
  
Rogue lui jeta un regard noir, mais fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.  
  
"Lumos. Le fond de votre gorge est affreusement irrité," commenta l'infirmière.  
  
Rogue haussa les épaules avec impatience.  
  
"Je vais vous donner une boisson chaude avec du miel dedans, et vous allez ensuite dormir, est-ce que c'est clair?" Elle plaça le revers de sa main sur son front et prit son pouls. "Tout ce que je peux dire c'est, continuez comme ça et oh, vous et moi allons apprendre à se connaître beaucoup plus que nous le croyions possible.  
  
Rogue eut une expression alarmée.  
  
"Je crois que vous pigez, Severus."  
  
Ce dernier lui tourna le dos et laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller, une action qui fut aussitôt suivie d'un grognement.  
  
L'infirmière soupira, les mains sur les hanches. Homme insupportable, pensa- t-elle.  
  
Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil de derrière le rideau où elle s'était se réfugiée. "Hum, Madame Pomfresh. . ."  
  
Cette dernière sursauta et se tourna vers elle. "Oh, Miss Granger. Désolée, j'avais oublié que vous étiez toujours là. Vous pouvez retourner à votre Salle Commune et vous reposer, je vais m'occuper du Professeur Rogue; j'ai bien peur d'avoir les mains pleines avec lui, pour l'instant."  
  
Celui-ci rabattit les couvertures par-dessus sa tête.  
  
"Oui, Madame Pomfresh." Hermione se hâta de quitter la pièce.  
  
L'infirmière revint au chevet de Rogue avec une tisane à la camomille. "Voilà, Severus. Je suis certaine que vous allez aimer ça."  
  
La bosse dans le lit refusa de bouger.  
  
"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel," soupira-t-elle. Elle déposa la tasse sur la table de chevet, glissa ses mains sous les bras du pauvre Rogue affaibli, et le mit en une position assise. Satisfaite qu'il soit confortable, elle reprit la tasse entre ses mains.  
  
"Maintenant, si vous avez fini de bouder, buvez cela. Ça va soulager votre gorge."  
  
Rogue leva sa tête de quelques centimètres, puis la laissa retomber sur l'oreiller en défaite.  
  
"Laissez-moi vous aider," proposa l'infirmière.  
  
Il lui jeta un regard scandalisé.  
  
"D'accord, débrouillez-vous tout seul, espèce de vieux grincheux. Je –"  
  
Elle était sur le point de se lever et de sortir de la pièce quand elle vit l'expression d'indignation sur le visage de Rogue changer pour faire place à une de pure misère.  
  
"D'accord, Severus, je suis désolée. Vous avez vraiment le tour pour pousser ma patience à bout, vous savez ça? Essayons encore une fois."  
  
Elle mit un autre oreiller derrière sa tête, souffla sur le liquide chaud, puis porta la tasse à ses lèvres. "Voilà. Seulement des petites gorgées."  
  
Il obéit, au tout début, puis, elle dû pencher la tasse, tellement il avait soif.  
  
"C'était bon, n'est-ce pas? J'ai ajouté du miel de trèfle juste pour vous."  
  
Rogue cligna lentement des yeux. Elle put lire sur ses lèvres 'Merci'.  
  
"Ce n'est rien, voyons." Elle fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son front. "Mmh, toujours fiévreux. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un virus pour détendre un Maître des Potions épuisé, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
Un faible sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.  
  
"Tenez, ça c'est mieux. Vous sentez-vous fatigué, maintenant?"  
  
Rogue acquiesça.  
  
"Je serai dans la pièce d'à côté, si vous avez besoin de moi. Je vais revenir vous voir."  
  
Elle le borda, le regarda s'endormir, puis retourna à son propre lit.  
  
---  
  
L'aube accueillit un Maître des Potions et une infirmière qui avaient les yeux rouges et dont l'humeur ne promettait rien de bon. Rogue s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit en train de tousser à s'en cracher les poumons, une condition qui fut très vite suivie d'une une congestion nasale qui l'avait presque rendu incapable de respirer.  
  
Ça ne prit pas grand temps avant que l'infirmière ne se mette à marmonner des remarques négatives du genre de 'Ces médicaments merdiques' et à regarder avec mépris les quelques bouteilles vides, sans parler de la montagne de mouchoirs froissés qui enterraient littéralement la table de chevet.  
  
Bien sûr, dans le cas de Rogue, ça sonnait plutôt comme 'Ces bédicabents berdiques'.  
  
"Mon Dieu. . ." L'exclamation de Dumbledore fut enterrée par le bruit de trompette qu'émit Rogue en se mouchant pour la énième fois.  
  
"Eugh," fit Rogue. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. "Euuugh. . . "  
  
"Mauvaise nuit?" Demanda Dumbledore à l'infirmière.  
  
Cette dernière lui jeta un regard noir presque aussi digne que ceux de Rogue. "Très perspicace de votre part, Albus."  
  
"Dois-je en déduire que la méthode alternative n'est pas aussi efficace que nous le pensions?"  
  
"Dehors!" Hurla Rogue, bien décidé de lui lancer la poignée de mouchoirs souillés qu'il tenait dans sa main. "De – " sa voix cassa et il commença à tousser jusqu'à ce que son visage vire au rouge.  
  
"Allons, Severus, je sus sûr que Pompom fait tout ce qu'elle peut. . . "  
  
Rogue chercha d'une main tremblante le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et but une partie du liquide. Il toussait tellement qu'il en renversa la moitié sur sa poitrine.  
  
"Alors maintenant c'est ma faute?" Elle s'approcha de Dumbledore et enfonça un doigt dans sa poitrine. "Qui a expédié Severus aux parties de torture de Vous-Savez-Qui, de temps à autres? Qui est responsable du fait qu'il a eu plus de potions guérissantes à l'intérieur de lui que n'importe quel autre professeur dans toute l'histoire?"  
  
"Pompom, vous êtes épuisée. Laissez-moi garder un oeil sur Severus, pour les prochaines heures."  
  
L'infirmière continua à le foudroyer du regard, mais après un moment, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. "Albus, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas le guérir convenablement sans potions."  
  
"Il est têtu; il va s'en sortir, Pompom. Il est juste en train de passer à travers la pire phase, c'est tout."  
  
Rogue se moucha encore une fois, le bruit en résultant presque assez fort pour briser les fenêtres.  
  
"Vous avez sans doute raison. . . Je devrais peut-être réessayer ces médicaments Moldus, on a rien à perdre."  
  
"Ça c'est une bonne attitude," dit Dumbledore. "Après, allez vous étendre un peu."  
  
Madame Pomfresh passa ses mains sur son visage épuisé, puis se dirigea vers la rangée de bouteilles qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. "Tenez, Severus, voici une marque que nous n'avons pas encore essayée. C'est écrit que ça décongestionne et soulage la toux. . . Ça a du potentiel."  
  
"Mmph, j'en doute," dit Rogue. Il bougea quelque peu sur le matelas, puis émit un grognement. S'il pouvait seulement dormir un peu. . . "Euugh."  
  
"Allez, Professeur. J'en ai par-dessus la tête, moi aussi."  
  
"D'accord." Rogue renifla et ouvrit la bouche, trop épuisé pour argumenter avec l'infirmière.  
  
---  
  
cyngathi : Oups! Pardonne-moi! (rougie) Mais merci pour avoir pointé mes erreurs, et puis là je suis convaincue je le l'ai écrit comme il faut, ton nom! (rougie encore)  
  
Gaeriel Jedusor : Lol! « J'ai toujours su que Rogue était un chaud », trop drôle! Et puis lol encore; moi aussi j'aimerais bien être infirmière à la place de Pomfresh!  
  
Oceane la malicieuse : Wow, j'aime ton nom! Trop cool! Où est-ce que tu as été chercher ça?! Mais désolée, je fais juste traduire cette super fic, mais j'essaie quand même d'élaborer un peu!  
  
Ikuko : Merci encore pour les gros encouragements!   
  
Logospilgrim : Resalut!!! Là je vais répondre à plus de tes questions, alors acroche-toi! Bon, ben premièrement, je te remercie encore de m'avoir laissé trois full de longs reviews Hey, pis il faut absolument que je te dise de quoi : Mon prof de Littérature et Imaginaire, je l'appelle « La Voix ». Pourquoi? Parce qu'il a la même voix qu'Alan Rickman!!! Je l'ai eu à la première session (je suis au cégep) pis là j'en suis à ma deuxième et je l'ai encore! Trop cool, hen! (Enfin. . . il faudrait juste qu'elle soit une petite affaire de rien plus grave, pour qu'elle soit identique) Lol, dans les 2 premières semaines, c'était difficile d'écouter ce qu'il disait; j'écoutais seulement sa voix! Je dois avouer que ta description de sa voix (la glace qui fond dans un verre de whisky) est la meilleure que j'ai entendue pis ça donne des frissons dans le à y penser.  
  
Et puis lol, mon amie qui compare Alan Rickman à un vieux croûton sec, c'est juste pour m'agacer qu'elle dit ça (faut pas lui porter attention). I think it's because she thinks that I fancy him, and I'm what? 17? And he's. . . nearly 60? But what's the most embarassing is that certain of my friends (including her) think I fancy my french teacher. But I keep telling them that I'm only in admiration before his voice (Est-ce que ça se dit???) ! And it doesn't really help because he's about 40. Ahem, in any case, he's my 3rd idol (my first one's Severus, and my second one's Alan Rickman!) 2 weeks ago, we had "la semaine du goût de vivre" where we could write lovely little pink letters to our friends and I kept asking people and myself if we could write to teachers. Obviously, they figured out which teacher I wanted to write to, and they were quite discouraged. . . but that's not the point. I discovered that we could write to the staff. So. . . I wrote to him and guess what? I had the guts to tell him that he had the same voice as my #1 idol!!! And in my last "contrôle" I had the confirmation that he actually received my letter because in his correction, he wrote at the bottom "Excellent contrôle et je vous remercie grandement pour ce petit mot qui m'a fait grand plaisir. Mais quel est le nom de ce chanteur?" Lol! "Singer". I think he will finish by discovering who it is, since I've left him a subtle clue in my last homework.  
  
Anyway, I think I'll leave you here, you must be tired of hearing me talk about "La Voix," so thanks again et à plus! 


	8. Monsieur Maître Espion

Disclaimer : Voir les chapitres précédents!  
  
Hé non, je ne suis pas morte; je suis de retour! Vous n'alliez tout de même pas penser que j'allais arrêter cette traduction de si tôt, tout de même?! Ça a pris du temps, mais j'étais occupée à travailler sur autres choses (comme sur une fic que moi et une amie avons commencé à écrire, mais elle ne va pas être sur ce site avant un bon bout de temps, car pour l'instant, je cherche à finir la traduction de celle-ci, d'en traduire encore un bout dans 'Sev, Herm et Ron visitent la Terre du Milieu', et j'aurai bientôt (?) fini 'Une semaine d'enfer!', en plus de d'autres activités que je compte faire dans ma vie privée car oui, j'en ai une!), alors bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, c'est celui que j'ai eu le plus de facilité à traduire, jusqu'à présent; bref, ça coulait plus.  
  
---  
  
"D'accord." Rogue renifla et ouvrit la bouche, trop épuisé pour argumenter avec l'infirmière. Il avala le sirop et fit une grimace. "Et boi qui croyais que les potions goûtaient cob de la berde."  
  
"Ça fait du bien de vous entendre enfin l'admettre après tant d'années," dit Pomfresh. Elle remit Rogue dans sa position précédente et réarrangea ses oreillers et ses couvertures. "Essayez de fermer l'oeil, Severus. Ce médicament est supposé vous rendre somnolent."  
  
Il lui jeta un regard sceptique, puis il soupira et lui fit 'oui' de la tête. L'infirmière se tourna vers Dumbledore.  
  
"S'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, réveillez-moi, s'il vous plaît."  
  
"Je suis persuadé que nous nous en sortirons tous seuls pour quelques heures, Pompom." Celle-ci jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son patient, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'instant, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.  
  
"Bon, Severus, je vais simplement m'asseoir dans cette chaise et vous tenir compagnie pendant que vous dormiez," dit le directeur. Il tira une chaise à côté du lit. "Peut-être serai-je même capable de vous divertir avec quelques histoires de ce qui s'est déroulé dans vos cours depuis que vous êtes tombé malade."  
  
Le visage de Rogue afficha une expression située entre le mépris et l'alarme.  
  
"Les élèves – enfin, c'est-à-dire les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, pour être plus précis – ont réussi à rendre la vie de votre suppléant un enfer. Ils sont dégoûtés par ses dites habiletés et ont saisi chaque opportunité pour lui démontrer à quel point ses talents en potions sont médiocres en réussissant parfaitement chacune de leur potion, contrairement aux siennes qui, dit-on, ont autant d'effet qu'en a un sortilège de chatouillis lancé sur un dragon. Ils vous ont aussi louangé. . . comment Gilderoy l'a-t-il décrit, déjà? Ah, oui, 'à le rendre presque insupportable'."  
  
Rogue était tout simplement bouche bée.  
  
"Oh, et vous ne vous en seriez certainement pas douté, mais Harry, Ron et Hermione ont fait équipe avec Drago et quelques autres Serpentards, ainsi que Fred et George Weasley, bien sûr, et ont 'accidentellement' changé ce pauvre Gilderoy en paon. Enfin, d'après les rumeurs, bien sûr."  
  
Un sourire s'afficha sur le coin des lèvres de Rogue.  
  
"J'ai cru que ça vous remontrerait le moral," dit Dumbledore. "On s'ennuie de vous à la Table des Professeurs, mon garçon."  
  
Rogue roula les yeux.  
  
"On va dire que je vous crois, Albus."  
  
"Ce n'est pas pareil, sans vous –"  
  
Soudainement, Rogue laissa échapper un cri étouffé; il serra son bras gauche avec sa main droite et devint aussi blanc que les draps sur lesquels il reposait.  
  
"Oh, non. . ."  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Vol- Voldemort m'appelle. . . Vous devez m'aider, je. . . je dois b'habiller. . ."  
  
"Vous n'êtes pas en condition pour –" Rogue renifla et tenta de se redresser.  
  
"Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne dois pas ignorer ses appels. Je. . . J'y ai déjà été dans des conditions beaucoup plus pires."  
  
"Severus, êtes-vous sûr?"  
  
"Vite, avant que Pompom ne –"  
  
Les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant l'infirmière s'éclaircir la gorge. Elle se tenait devant la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les lèvres plus pincées que jamais et une expression défiante dans le visage.  
  
"Vous ai-je vraiment entendu dire ce que je crois vous avoir entendu dire?"  
  
"Pompom, Severus est appelé."  
  
"Je m'en ficherais même si Vous-Savez-Qui lui envoyait une foutue lettre d'amour!" Dit Madame Pomfresh en élevant la voix. "Il reste ici, c'est compris?"  
  
"Enfin, soyez raisonnable –" L'infirmière se précipita vers Dumbledore.  
  
"Si vous me conseillez d'être raisonnable une fois de plus, Albus, vous allez voir ce que je vais vous faire, vieux sacripant. Je ne vais le répéter qu'une seule fois. Il reste ici. Il n'y va pas; pas cette fois."  
  
Rogue grogna, serrant son bras contre lui encore plus fort.  
  
"Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires –"  
  
"Oh, mais ce –sont– mes affaires, Monsieur Maître Espion! Ou bien avez-vous oublié le nombre de fois que vous avez été traîné dans cette infirmerie à peine vivant? Mais oh, ne me laisser pas vous empêcher d'y aller, pour l'amour du ciel. Allez, Severus. Laissez-nous vous voir descendre du lit. Allez-y, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?"  
  
Rogue rassembla toutes les forces qu'il avait et se tira hors du lit.  
  
Et s'effondra sur le sol. Il leva la tête et fusilla Pomfresh des yeux.  
  
"Je suis persuadée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ainsi que ses Mangemorts vont être compatissants, quant à vos problèmes de santé," dit-elle. "Ils risquent de ne vous donner qu'une ou deux fois l'Endoloris, contrairement à la douzaine de d'habitude."  
  
"Espèce de – Mêlez-vous donc de vos –" La réplique de Rogue fut interrompue par une nouvelle vague de douleur qui traversa son bras, plus intense, cette fois.  
  
"Albus, aidez-moi à le remettre au lit."  
  
"Je dois. . . ne peux pas. . . " dit Rogue, qui maintenant le souffle était coupé.  
  
"Calmez-vous," dit Pomfresh. Elle s'empara du sac qu'Hermione lui avait rapporté et se mit désespérément à la recherche d'un médicament qui pourrait guérir le mal du Maître des Potions. Aucune magie n'a jamais eu d'effet sur la Marque, pensa-t-elle, mais peut-être que. . . oh, s'il vous plaît. . .  
  
Un cri de douleur s'échappa de Rogue.  
  
"Pompom, Voldemort ne laissera pas Severus tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas répondu à l'appel," dit Dumbledore.  
  
"Tenez son bras immobile," lui dit l'infirmière. Elle ouvrit une boîte et Dumbledore l'observa en ressortir un tube.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"  
  
"C'est supposé rendre la partie où on l'applique très froide. Ça contient de 'l'aspirine'. Hermione m'a dit que c'était une sorte de médicament miraculeux." C'est absurde, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, mais ça devrait marcher. . .  
  
Le corps entier de Rogue tremblait. "P-Pompom. . ."  
  
"Prenez de grandes inspirations, Severus. On va essayer quelque chose."  
  
Elle frotta le gel bleu clair sur le bras de Rogue, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil au visage de son patient pour voir s'il réagissait positivement. Puis, enfin, à son énorme soulagement, ses muscles se relaxèrent et il la regarda d'un air ahuri.  
  
"Ça. . . ne brûle pas. . . autant," finit-il par dire.  
  
"Remarquable," murmura Dumbledore. "Alors les remèdes ne contenant aucune magie ont un effet sur la Marque. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Et vous avez l'air moins congestionné, Severus. La potion Moldue que vous avez prise plus tôt a également fonctionné, on dirait."  
  
"Cet onguent doit être appliqué aux quatre heures," dit Madame Pomfresh en lisant les instructions sur le tube.  
  
"Vous devriez aller vous recoucher, Pompom, maintenant," lui proposa Dumbledore. "Je crois qu'à présent, nous avons la situation en main."  
  
"Oui, heureusement, et ce n'est pas grâce à vous! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous alliez l'aider à répondre à l'appel."  
  
"Je dois admettre que je n'avais pas réussi à trouver une meilleure solution. Mais vous devez avouer que Severus a plus tendance à vous écouter que moi.  
  
"Ha," se fit entendre la voix ensommeillée de Rogue. Celui-ci bâilla.  
  
"Silence, Severus. Je vous donnerais bien ma façon de penser, si ce n'était pas contre mes principes d'agiter un patient grabataire en lui reprochant sévèrement son attitude."  
  
À ces mots, Dumbledore haussa un sourcil blanc, mais s'abstint d'émettre un quelconque commentaire.  
  
"Ha," dit de nouveau Rogue de façon presque inaudible. Il avait l'impression que sa tête flottait parmi les nuages.  
  
"Je serai de retour pour vous revoir, alors ne pensez même pas à sortir de ce lit," le prévint l'infirmière, se sentant déjà perdre sa colère de plus tôt.  
  
Mais son patient s'était déjà endormi.  
  
---  
  
Cyngathi : (Bon, ya pas d'erreur dans le nom, là. . . ? Ok, parfait!) Ouais, il est vraiment à plaindre, notre pauvre petit Severus. . .  
  
Oceane la malicieuse : Même avec l'explication de ton pseudo, je le trouve toujours tout aussi mystérieux!  
  
ikuko195 : C'est vrai que ça accroche un peu, hein, 'vous êtes le bienvenu'? . . . T'inquiète, je l'ai changé. Ça se dit, en français, mais c'est vrai que la situation dans laquelle il était utilisé, ça coulait mieux de le changer. Vois-tu, c'est parce que j'essaie de ne pas traduire la fic mot pour mot; j'essaie de mettre du moi-même, dedans, comme ma façon de parler (ou d'écrire, peu importe), mes expressions, etc. . . Bref, je veux me sentir à l'aise, avec. Par exemple, ce chapitre, j'étais moins 'à cheval' dessus (heu. . . tu comprends ce que je veux dire). J'ai moins passé de temps sur chaque phrase, et ça a mieux sorti que les autres chapitres, je trouve, et ça m'a pris moins de temps pour le traduire. En tous cas, j'espère que les autres chapitres vont tout aussi bien aller! Ciao!  
  
Kaorulabelle : Merci pour ta review! 


End file.
